


Angelf*ck 天使性事

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Forced Feminization, Impala Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩打电话给卡斯想要来一场电话性爱，于是卡斯向他描述了他的“男朋友”以及他们的刺激情事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelf*ck 天使性事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angelf*ck (sighs for everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459938) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> 翻译 末西  
> 校对 小克

这里是卡斯迪奥，感谢来电。  
  
_嗨，天使……_  
  
你好，迪恩。今晚过得怎么样？  
  
_我很好，天使，一直在想你……我打了你电话五次才能接通，宝贝……_  
  
他们管今天叫驼峰日1不是没有原因的，迪恩。你知道的，周三晚上……对我来说会很忙。  
  
_是吗？那些人让你一直很忙，嗯？_  
  
哦，迪恩，你想象不到……  
  
_我想所有人都爱死了听你那漂亮的小嘴说个不停，是吧？_  
  
他们想对我的嘴做的事情可多了，迪恩……  
  
_比如什么呢，天使？你用你那淫荡的小嘴做了什么？_  
  
好吧，有个男人刚刚给我打电话……他喜欢听我说所有关于我怎么被我男友操的事，喜欢听我告诉他我们做过的一切。  
  
_你有男朋友啊，天使？_  
  
我当然有，迪恩。而这个人他经常打来，每周都在同一时间给我打电话。  
  
_然后呢，宝贝？_  
  
他总是想听我说关于我如何下班回家后吸我男友的老二的事——我走进门，挂好我的风衣并走进客厅。百叶窗大开着所以所有邻居都能看到里面。我的男友就坐在沙发上，只穿着一条四角裤，当我走进来时他已经在自己撸了。我就跪下来，舔他，就在那儿，也不关窗，谁都能看见我。我喜欢被看着的感觉，迪恩，这让我性欲高涨……  
  
_看来你和你男友可有不少可爱的变态小嗜好，天使……_  
  
哦，迪恩……有的时候他喜欢扮演老师，他戴上眼镜，穿上衬衫戴上领带。把我叫到他的办公室，叫我脱下裤子伏在他的办公桌上，告诉我我挂科了。他有个尺子，那种旧的木尺，他用那个木尺抽我的屁股，抽到它变得通红，而我承受不住地在他的桌子上扭动。他那样一边打我屁股一边训诫我说我是个怎样的坏孩子的时候总是让我饥渴难耐，他还会让我把双腿为他打开，叫我把屁股暴露在空气中，让我用这种方法向他表明我要通过这门课。  
  
他让我做非常不好的事情，迪恩，那些他喜欢的下流事。他喜欢看我被他按在桌上后慢慢变硬的样子，有的时候我的鸡巴会在他的桌板上留下一小片潮湿的痕迹，而这会让他发狂。他逼我舔掉，迪恩，他抓住我的头发逼我舔干净我自己前液，同时用手指扩张我，告诉我他要怎么像玩弄淫荡的男孩一样玩弄我。有的时候他会让我就那样伏在桌上，裤子脱到脚踝，屁股因为尺子红肿。  
  
有的时候他操我时会用尺子打我的大腿，他会一边操我一边跟我说我是个多坏的孩子，在被老师惩罚的时候都能硬。他说只有非常非常淫荡的孩子才会在被惩罚的时候勃起。  
  
你知道最糟糕的是什么吗，迪恩？他操我的时候什么不会射进来，他会逼我含住，然后射我满脸。他说只有写完作业的好孩子才有资格让老师射进身体里。  
  
当他结束后他会让我站在角落，面对着墙并想着他手淫。他会取笑我的高潮来的有多快，告诉我我是怎样的坏孩子，说我不能控制住我自己，所以需要像这样被惩罚。  
  
但是你知道吗，迪恩？他说得对，我确实需要惩罚。  
  
_喜欢被对待得像个淫荡孩子，是吗，天使？_  
  
有的时候他喜欢羞辱我，迪恩，让我在长裤里穿女式内裤和他一起出去吃晚餐。内裤总是太小，不能完全包住，我觉得每个看到我的人都能看出来我穿着什么。  
  
而最糟糕的是，一想到他要如何玩弄我我就会变得非常性奋，我晚餐的时候鸡巴一直把内裤撑开，那很不舒服，当我们开到房时我总是在裆前的位置留下一大片痕迹。  
  
你应该看看他把我带去的地方，迪恩，都是些下流的按小时收费的地方，大堂里经常站着妓女，而他去开房的时候就让我站在那里，勃起的鸡巴在全湿的内裤里，他在那儿慢条斯理地浏览着不同房间的照片，留我站在在那儿承受所有人的视线。  
  
而当我们进到房间就更糟了，他对我说的那些话，迪恩，太羞耻了。他让我在他的注视下脱衣服，他自己撸着直到我只剩我的内裤，而我总是那么硬，我没办法控制，我的鸡巴把布料撑得太开，对那种内裤来说它太大了。他让我躺在床上，慢慢脱下我的内裤，告诉我我就是一条多汁的小母狗，在他只是想把我当正常女孩带出去的时候把内裤浸满了淫液。他告诉我如果我这样表现，他就要像操一个妓女一样操我，然后，迪恩，他把内裤塞进我的嘴里，说我要保持安静，不然所有人都会知道我是个多淫荡的女孩。  
  
他喜欢从后面上我，让我的双腿为他大开，告诉我我有个漂亮的小穴所以他要把我吃干抹净，说要在操进来之前把我弄得很湿。他甚至不会摸我的鸡巴，迪恩，它硬到难受，当他把舌头放进我里面把我当做女人来舔的时候鸡巴甚至会痛。我没办法控制自己，迪恩，我总是会开始呻吟，在他身下扭动，就像他说的那样，而他总是觉得我太吵，太大声，即使嘴里塞着内裤。但是他喜欢我这样，我这样的时候他总是把我分得更开舔得更深，他舌头在我深处的感觉真是太好了，这让我疯狂，迪恩。  
  
当我开始为他呻吟的时候他会塞进来一根手指，告诉我他要用手指打开我的小穴并弄湿我，为他的老二做好准备，说我这条小母狗的小穴能享用到这么大的老二是我的福气。他的扩张做得很好，迪恩，他把三根手指同时插进来的感觉实在美妙极了，他会一直用手指操弄下去直到我恳求他用老二操我。他喜欢我求他，操进我之前逼我说那些他喜欢听的下流话，逼我说我需要他来操我淫荡的小穴，被他的老二操射，逼我说我有多渴望那个又大又硬的老二操进我的小穴，像一个乖巧的小婊子一样为他高潮。  
  
太下流了，迪恩，给他说这些话让我觉得我真像一条淫荡的小母狗，要不停地求他好好玩弄我然后操进我的体内，他总是把我扩张得很好，让他能顺利地插进来，而我也总是为他湿到不行，像一个女孩一样向他敞开。他全部插进来的时候感觉真是太棒了，迪恩，他一边操我一边告诉我我有一个多紧致的小穴，而且他这么做的时候总是那么粗鲁，能多狠就多狠地操我，我尖叫的时候他会把我嘴里的内裤塞得更深，直到最终让我射得自己满身都是。  
  
_操，天使，这太火辣了……他总是把你当成这么淫荡的男孩对待吗？_  
  
偶尔他也喜欢让我来主导，他让我把他铐在床上，蒙上他的眼睛。我会缓慢地爬上他身体，亲吻他，从头到脚，在脖子上留下几个吻痕。当我吸吮他的乳头的时候，他会开始扭动，而我会继续向下将亲吻延伸到他的腹部，除非我实在忍不住，否则我不会碰他的鸡巴。不过，有时候我会含住他的睾丸，挨个吸吮，仔细舔舐其中的缝隙，让他疯狂的同时用手指开拓自己。他总会发出那种长长的呻吟，低声叫着我的名字并把臀部向上送，而我会继续舔他的下面，直到他的鸡巴流出前液，直到他因为极度的渴望开始磨牙，我知道他的鸡巴变得硬极了，而那都是因为我。  
  
如果我心情好，想对他宽容些，我会在我让他操进来之前拿掉他眼前的遮挡。他喜欢看着，迪恩，喜欢看我跨坐在他身上，每次他这样被铐在床上的都是背面骑乘式2，这能让他清楚的看到他的鸡巴进入我体内。如果我没那个心情，我就会继续蒙着他的眼睛，骑他，直到我高潮。我会用手掌抓住他的蛋挤压，让他一直硬着，我想让他硬多久就多久。而如果我们那晚想要玩得再过火一点的话，我会一直铐着他，让他射进我体内，然后叫他一点一点把他射进去的东西舔出来。  
  
_淫荡的小天使……_  
  
他也喜欢看我自己玩自己，迪恩。有的时候他就坐在那里，就那么看着我为他玩弄自己，他给我买了很多玩具，因为他喜欢看我为他扩张。  
  
他给我过一种巨大的黑色硅胶鸡巴，上面全是那些小突起和条纹，把那个放进身体的感觉太美好了，迪恩，但那个太大了，几乎和他的鸡巴一样大，所以我必须先慢慢开拓才行。先是我的手指，用润滑剂把他们沾湿黏滑，而他喜欢看我慢慢来的样子，我会先只用一根手指，慢慢全部塞进去。他也喜欢听我发出声音，所以我总是发出他喜欢的那种呜咽声。当我再加进去一根手指时，他会开始很慢很慢地撸自己。我会渐渐把三根手指都深深埋进身体里仅留指节在外面，并为他来回抽插，而我最终抽出来手指的时候他总会发出那种呻吟，迪恩，你真应该听听，他盯着我为他打开并汁水横流的样子时发出的声音太他妈性感了。  
  
接下来就是玩具时间了，要知道，忍住求他操我的冲动实在太难了，但我明白他想看我为他完全扩张，想在撸的时候看我把那个大鸡巴塞进我的里面。所以，我会先把它弄得润滑，有的时候我甚至会先放进嘴里，他爱死那个了。然后我会伏下身来，他也喜欢我这个样子，我的鸡巴会很硬，我慢慢地打开我的双腿，把屁股举在空中让他能看清楚我的小洞，这个时候一些前液会滴在床上。他知道我这个样子很难把那个东西放进去，但我猜这会让他更血脉贲张，我得慢慢来，先插进去一点点，再抽出来，然后一毫米一毫米地深入直到我听到他越撸越快的声音。倒不是说发出那些他喜欢的声音有多难，迪恩，一想到他看着我，因为我而疯狂，我就会无比兴奋！当我终于把假鸡巴全部塞进去时他会激动万分，我把整个玩具都吞进去了，被它撑得满满的，一些润滑剂会流到我的睾丸上，我知道这几乎要逼疯他了。  
  
这个时候他就要操我了，迪恩，真正的操我，他最喜欢我为他完全打开，让他能抓住我的屁股直接操进来，全部进入。他开始不停地用力，简直要把我劈开了，迪恩，这会让我大声尖叫他的名字。有的时候他就这样让我高潮了，我跪趴着让他重重地操进我里面，他伸手用力地撸我直到我在他手里射出来，而你根本不会想知道他的手做了什么，迪恩，他太下流了，他会一边让我吸吮蘸着我体液的手指一边射进我屁股里，天哪，他在把我灌满的同时让我舔他手上的精液，还把精液抹在我屁股上！  
  
_操，天使，你喜欢被那样玩，不是吗？你一定射得很爽……_  
  
确实，但有时候他会叫我忍住，除非他满意了不然不准我射，而那太难了！迪恩，感受他把精液灌进我屁股的同时控制住自己真的太难了，我太想射了！但我知道，如果我忍住了他会给我嘉奖。那是绝妙的嘉奖，迪恩，他射进我里面，把我转过来让我躺在床上并亲吻我，告诉我我有多他妈的性感，我让他有多硬，他要怎么好好对我。他做到了，迪恩，用一些特殊的东西让我高潮，有的时候他把一种跳蛋放进我的屁股里，那简直令我发疯，迪恩，你真应该听听当他开启跳蛋并用嘴唇包住我的鸡巴时我的尖叫声，那种高潮直会让我爽到视线模糊，那玩意就抵着那一点震动，直到我射进他的喉咙里，有的时候他会让跳蛋继续呆在那直到我再射出来一次，那种感觉已经接近疼痛了，但仍然爽翻了。  
  
_天啊，你那个样子一定他妈的性感极了，天使……_  
  
他还给我过那种肛珠，七个串成一串，每一个都比前一个大一点，最后的那颗直径都快有他的鸡巴那么粗了，我超喜欢他把肛珠塞进我的里面，那感觉太棒了。我知道他也很享受这个过程，他总是告诉我他这样塞满我的时候会变得多兴奋，他喜欢看到他的精液被一颗颗塞进去的肛珠挤出来，看我把那些东西全部吞进去的样子。然后他会给我口交，他太在行了，迪恩，他把我全部含进去，他的舌头做的那些事让我控制不住地剧烈扭动，他必须得用大拇指抵住我的小洞才能防止我把肛珠排出来。  
  
他总是知道我什么时候濒临高潮，当我快要射的时候，他就抓住那串肛珠的线开始拽，最大的先出来，而我因为被撑得太开又刚刚被他操过会非常敏感，所以那感觉简直难以言喻，迪恩，有的时候我甚至高潮得要眼前一黑晕过去了！他一边给我深喉一边把肛珠越来越快地扯出来，弄得我甚至不能好好呼吸，只能尖叫着胡言乱语，我最后会几乎意识尽失地射在他的嘴里，最后几个肛珠是什么时候被扯出来的，我根本感觉不到了。  
  
_听起来你的男友把你照顾得很好，天使。_  
  
你知道他最性感的地方是什么吗，迪恩？他有一双巧手。他有这么一辆老车，经典的黑漆，无与伦比的皮座椅，全都是他一个人保养出来的。他喜欢在那里面操我，让我躺在后座上，在他嘴里射出来，然后把我的腿环上他的腰操进来。  
  
他喜欢让我伏在车的保险杠上，有一次他在休息站停下，就在那里操我，他知道有人在看我们，但他根本不理会，把我的脸按在引擎盖上还让我不停地叫他的名字。他操我的时候我射得到处都是，然后就在那里，他让我拿抹布把车清理干净。周围的那些人就盯着我，看我刚穿上裤子就爬起来去洗理我喷在他车上的黏液，迪恩，而他就站在一边手插在裤子里看着我。  
  
有一次就在我们去他弟弟家之前，他在后座操了我，在我射出来后射进我的屁股里。他总是有新把戏，迪恩，但我没料到他会用给我买的一个肛塞，他掏出来之后直接塞进我里面，而他的精液还在我的屁股里！他告诉我我一整晚都要夹着它。他让我在他开车的时候吸他的鸡巴，叫我伏下来让他把玩那个肛塞，然后射进我嘴里，我全部吞了下去，就像他喜欢的那样，他说他要填满我，让所有人都能在我身上闻到他的味道，让他们知道我是属于谁的。  
  
迪恩，晚餐的时候屁股一直坐在肛塞上真是太刺激了，每次我稍稍扭动的时候他都会做出那种表情，对着我舔他的嘴唇。当他弟弟在厨房的时候他叫我去洗手间撸出来，要我一边想象他回家的时候会怎么操我一边射在手里，然后舔干净。而在路上他真的那么做了，迪恩，一开上车道就把我的嘴摁到他的鸡巴上，在第一个休息站停下来并把我压在后车厢上，把肛塞拔出来，看着他的精液从我里面滴下来，然后他操进我的里面，再次射进去后又把我塞好，最后就让我那样一路开回家。  
  
_一定有什么事是你男友没有为你做的，天使。如果我和你在一起的话你想要怎么玩呢，宝贝？_  
  
我想和你玩什么，迪恩？嗯，我总有一种幻想，但我想我男友不敢那样做，有的时候他似乎害怕对我太过粗暴，好像他真的能伤到我一样。我是说，他打我屁股和操我的时候都挺用力的，但是我想要他在某一晚对我真正粗暴起来。我也许没有他那么强壮，迪恩，但我比看起来的样子强多了，我知道我的极限在哪。  
  
_哦？是吗？想要来点粗暴的，天使？_  
  
我要你抓到我做一些我不该做的事情，无所谓是什么事，我就想要你非常吃醋，变得很有占有欲，我要你支配我。我要你扯住我的头发，把我堆上墙壁，脸摁在墙上，告诉我我就是一个婊子，让我感受到你压在我身上时你的鸡巴是怎么变硬的。我也会硬起来，我发誓，操，我现在就已经硬了，迪恩，光是想象你扯着我的头发把我拽进房间我就……  
  
我要你粗暴地打我，迪恩，没有任何克制地打我的脸，说你要好好教我怎么控制自己，告诉我谁才是主导。我趴在床上的时候你会把我裤子脱掉，用你的皮带抽我的屁股，我要你在上面留下淤青，迪恩，我要在以后好几天都能感受到。你会压在我身上，感受我屁股有多火热，充血发烫。然后你会用你的鸡巴在我身上摩擦，让我感受到你有多硬，你的呼吸会喷在我脖子上，你会告诉我我有多淫荡。我要你咬我，迪恩，不是像你以往那样的充满爱意轻咬，我要你狠狠地咬下去，在我全身留下痕迹，让我在你咬破我的皮肤的时候尖叫不已。  
  
我要你操我的脸，迪恩，真正，真正的操，我不要吸你的鸡巴，我不要给你口交，我要你手伸进我的头发里把我固定住，闯进我的喉咙里，就那样固定住我，直到我哭出来，开始干呕颤抖，不要停，一直那样到你射出来为止，精液流进我的喉咙，让我被呛住，因为你进得太深而甚至不能呼吸，在我快要晕过去的时候你才拔出去。  
  
我要你把我扔到床上，迪恩，用两根手指把我榨干，让我就那样高潮，你甚至都不用碰我的鸡巴，我因为你太他妈兴奋了，迪恩，天，那些你对我做的事，亲爱的，太他妈美好了操操迪恩嗯……  
  
哦操……迪恩，我想你了，我想你了亲爱的……  
  
_我操，卡斯，我还在想你能坚持多久……我以为我会先射出来，操，宝贝，你靠这个能赚钱了。真的那么想我这样对你，天使？天，太他妈刺激了，那样操你的脸，天，对，对对对天使操啊……操，卡斯……_  
  
你也想我吗，嗯？  
  
_我太想你了，天使。我两天内就到家，帮萨姆的那件事差不多忙完了。_  
  
我想我能坚持住。  
  
_我答应你我回来后会好好照顾你的需求，天使……我们要把你那个小幻想变成现实，而且我们好久没玩那个老师把戏了，是吗？天，那太他妈性感了……_  
  
你现在就是在嘲笑我了，迪恩……  
  
_对不起啊，天使，我忍不住……我太想念你的小屁股了。_  
  
我向你保证，迪恩，它也很想你。我会挺忙的，我想加布3明天要来和我吃午餐。嗯，两兄弟……  
  
_我得在三米派一个搜查队来找我之前先回去，否则我永远都没法摆脱这事了，我刚刚好像射在了他的运动裤上……别忘了，电工明天也要来修那台破盒子。_  
  
我不会忘的，迪恩。我会确认他让房间里的硬盘录像机正常运作的。爱你，亲爱的。替我给萨姆打个招呼。  
  
_我也爱你，天使。_  
  
  
作者注：标题来自这首Misfits4的歌！  
  
译者注：  
注1：驼峰日 Hump Day，指周三，意为一周之中最艰难的日子。因为卡斯迪奥是周四的天使，所以周三晚上会很忙。  
  
注2：背面骑乘式（Reverse Cowboy/Cowgirl），详见——自己去搜！我们是正经的翻译组才不会放图啪啪啪！  
  
注3：加布（Gabe），加百利（Gabriel）的昵称。  
  
注4：Misfits唱的的歌，歌名Angelfuck，其中一句歌词是Sighs for everyone。  
---  
  
 


End file.
